


to be replaced.

by fanomy



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Dellen/Many humans, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: Earth lost.very bad for Minbar.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Earth Aliance Parliment  _

 

 

In silence--

 

_did the tip mining bared?_

_yes. we surrender/ the will take it. we will become demi for two generatiom._

 

_and they will forget they were ever **not** a human sub-Spieces._

 

president Santiago spoke.

 

"Well. I guess we're doomed."

 

all sighed.

 

 

 


	2. A generation in..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten years after the war.  
> Humanity are dutyful *servents* of the great Minbary Federation..  
> justly trusted will things Minbary do not really want to do.
> 
> and even gave some of their own genom to help the minbary recover their growth rate..
> 
> it just so happens that a generation after..
> 
> most young Minbary have better knowledge of earth history and languages.. that they do Minbary..

Councilmember Wiliam entered his Mothers Home.

" **Hello Mother.** "

he caled her as the Stuard, his young half sibling. like all of them. All Dawn Blood. Like him.

"Thank you, Aura"

"Pleassure' brother. will you be at my graduation?"

"I'll try."

his honest smile, his sister returned it.

"where  **is** mother?"

"being entertained, by our our dads I believe.."

Will Smirked "Children are Joy."

Her smile was coy "Children are Joy."

Will poured himself a Cup of real Wine. From the Terran sollar system.

"So Aory"

She twitched. 

"Why did you choose Civilian information distributor-"

She was momentarily confused.

"for your  _paid_ _by yourself_ training?"

"What are you implying  **Brother**?"

 

Aura turned to the cupboard and took a flask for herself. And poured a three fingers Of **Kara-Celeste** a triblended Whiskey whos fields are on earth, The Pluto greenhouses, And A'Hava'Ba'ananim The Agricultural Floater of Venus. Will just call them all wine..

To be fair.. Will could tell the Hellenic architecture appart.. She just..  _Said Greek_.

"Well, Willy?"

"You would be great among the Dip'mat."

"I have zero intention of living my life in the  _Upper Class_ , where I will be lucky if my children have more than 33% True blood.-

"40%. Due to minbary Genome being what it is.. gene tgerapy was added.. You know that.

 Aura raid a brow. 

" _Yes.._ But I want my children to be with less than 20% ice blood.

He Noded.. Can't fault her for that.

But..

 

"Are You Prepared to be a second wife?"

"Blogers make a lot of money in Minbar.

I'l get at the very least a pretty young man with red curles and blue eyes. and be able to bare the Children of him and the True'wife/husband. So they don't have to."

 

at Williams raised Brow..

"Why whould they want a cross breed otherwise?"

He raised it further..

 

**_In the Chambers of Council head Delen of Mir._ **

 

Delen lies on her back. John and Vania on her sides..

 

"Now that the fun bit is over.. And hopefully continue later, tell me gentlemen..

 

 Do you have access Proggress report as to project restitution going?"

Vania  began.

 

"Ahead of the time table.. Actually".

 

Johns face clouded.

 

The first predictions were that .01% of genes of the Minbari _who sought medical help with conceiving,_ will need the upgrade be at most the average. may Max.

 

But that is well beneath the statistic normal minimum.

 the minimum is in fact 1%. The average is 1.75%

The max, 3%."

 

Dellen raised a brow.

 

"Now why the long face. Also, Why the Surprise. My Species is the result of three different species, one of whom maybe alien.

 

Most sophones out there are not like Hunanity in their Genetic Flexibility."

 

Vania Made to respond, But she wasn't done yet..

 

"Back to the Long Face, We tried to extermibate you,  _like rats_. That's that terran vermin, right? I am considered the best of my generation."

_The gulit palpable body, face and voice_

"And gave the order."

 

Vania did spoke this time.

 

"Flowery high brow reasons that're completely true asside..

1\. We got defeated by creatures that are barely able to stay alive.

2\. you gave us hell, you should at least put up a fight.."

Delen again raised a brow, now normal, but she didn't used to..

"Vorlons."

 

Johns eye twitched..

 

"I apologize gentlemen, for the Distraction."

 

Vania stood, butt naked, and went for some whisky.

 John continued.

"Human Population fertility is well above replacement.

 

Such a feat is unmatched among Minbary.

Those treated for fertility have a just above replacement fertility.

 

Previously, we believed it will take another generation before entropy will cause Minbar Blood and Soul To be human.

 

We believe we have already reached the point of no return."

 

Delen Got out of the bed.

 

Joining Vania By the Drinks.

She took chocolate milk.

 

After her first sip.

she addressed the men, now each by her side.

 

"Then your president was

right. good.

Vania, care to elaborate?"

" Less than 10% of Current Minbary births are with no history of the modern treatment, and usually because neither Parents nor Grandparents could afford to. making the pure Minbari  _look/feel_ a social negative marker.

 

Another 14% have had both all parent and Grandparents used it, those children are about 10% human genes carries. not the same genes usually.

 

As the facts the source of the treatment is not public knowledge. and will not be for another 150 years.

Those who persue inter-species, well inter-ethnic relationships, even uf they were born of the treatments, will take extra effective version of the treatment.

one that treat as much as 5% of the hereditary genome.

 

By this point, those born to such unions, are well over 60% human genes on average.

 

Also, while 30 years ago those of mixed blood-"

Delen correct "Dawn".

"Were to face some significant social strife, Now a human background is a boon."

 

To the point Humans being.. A positive social marker as companions has gone high mainstream."

 

In most Schooling, home and Otherwise, Childern are taught about human history.

The Good and The Bad. Very dry.

 

And Yet, Very romanticized, by not censoring."

 

John Added.

"Then you have the Human semi artificial genetic memory.

Anyone with human enough parents has it.

 

And now.. More than half the children born, are such.

 

If 30 years ago, Two dawn bloods were a fifty fifty chance(with no fertility treatment) to have a child who caries the knowledge..

 

Now a dawn blood with a supposed pure Minbary have a pretty good chance to have a child who knows. still without treatment."

 

 Dellen took a breath. and a weight faded.


End file.
